


Loving Outside the Lines

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Non-Penetrative Sex, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill figures out there's a new kink he's into and brings it up to Mike, who is more than interested
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 14
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Loving Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> You know that one meme with the flower going "you gotta water me... with your pee" and one dude going "and you'll let HIM DIE?", Bill is flower guy, Mike is the dude who's gonna water him.
> 
> (seriously thought the prompt is just piss kink Bike, go wild)

Bill’s been acting off lately. Nothing too noticeable, nothing that seems that different if you weren’t Mike Hanlon, number one Bill Denbrough fan. Unfortunately for the washed-out, already graying writer he has a husband who observes nearly every one of his moves and never lets him get away with anything. This is how, after weeks of avoiding the subject and a little bit of Mike in general, he finds himself in this situation. Sitting on their cushy, cream-colored sofa with a beet red, flushed face while his loving husband gently grills him on his dodgy behavior. 

“So,” Mike speaks low as if Bill’s going to run out of their living room with his tail tucked between his legs, “gonna tell me what’s going on?” 

And god, Bill.. he can’t say why he’s been running away, can’t tell Mike what’s been eating away at him all this time. Can’t tell him that the week before he was watching porn while Mike was busy at work and stumbled upon a video called, very simply, “Golden Showers.” In a combination of his idiotic stupor and not knowing what the term meant, he clicked on the video. It’s not until the first stream of piss hits this hot little twenty something’s chest that it clicks for him, cock leaking without being so much as brushed. Bill should’ve turned it off then but he didn’t, instead of watching the full video and finishing before it had even ended. 

Since then, he’s been so full of shame, so goddamn embarrassed that he can’t even look Mike in the eye fully the next morning. He couldn’t help but picture himself as the one on his knees, with one of his husband’s sturdy hands in his hair and the other holding his own cock, aiming it towards Bill’s open, willing mouth. Unable to figure out a way to bring it up, he chose to simply push it down and ignore it, which in turn meant he was ignoring his husband too. So, Bill does what he does absolute best- feign stupidity until he slinks out of trouble. 

“What are you talking about?” He responds innocently enough like Mike doesn’t know what every breath out of him means. It doesn’t work either, not even for a damn second, because Mike is raising his eyebrows in that way he does and gives him the Look. The one that means, ‘I know you’re bullshitting me right now so you mind as well confess before I call you out on it.’ Bill’s resolve crumbles easily and he slumps against the couch with a huff of, “not the eyebrows.” 

“You only get the eyebrows when you deserve them, you know that,” Mike says with a little chuckle, leaning back on the couch to match Bill’s position, poking at his arm once, “so go on, speak your mind.” 

Bill chews on his lip for a moment before screwing his eyes shut and turns his head away from Mike’s gaze, burying it into the couch before confessing what’s been eating at him for the better part of two weeks. “I want you to pee on me, I think,” Bill, the award-winning writer confesses with the eloquence of a caveman. His anxiety grows more with every second of the dead, lingering silence that passes by them, about to take the whole thing back as a joke or a dare before Mike clears his throat and places a hand onto Bill’s thigh. The grip is so tight and startling that it makes Bill’s head whip towards his husband, noticing the warm blush on the apples of his cheeks and tips of his ears. Huh, interesting. 

Mike glances away when they make eye contact and nods stiffly, once, before replying with an eerily calm, “yeah, I think we can figure something out for that.” Any nerves that Bill had previously held are erased and replaced with a newfound interest and urge to tease his husband about this. He won’t just yet though, that’d be a bit mean and hypocritical so he decides to hold off until after he actually gets some action. 

“Yeah?” Bill breaths, needy already and so incredibly hopeful that this is something that’ll be good for the both of them. So sue him for being a little slutty, he’s got a hot husband with a big dick and a new kink interest that is clawing at him, pleading to be explored. 

“Yeah,” Mike confirms, his own nervous look melting into a gentle, almost reassuring smile and he reaches forward to card a hand through Bill’s hair, playing with a thick strand of silver as he does, “we’ll have to talk things through of course, but yeah, I would like to try that with you.” 

Bill, overcome with love for his husband, leans into the hand and tugs Mike by his shirt in for a kiss. Nothing too smothering or deep for now, but just a reminder that he loves him, that they get to be here and learn about each other like this. They’ll talk it over later, talk about logistics and what they wanna try but for now, Bill just wants to kiss his lover slow and careful, like they were teenagers again. Just because he’s allowed, just because he can. 

It’s about a week later that the first incident begins, after a grueling and awkward conversation over dinner the night before. They mutually decide to start small, just to see if this is something that they both are into. They’ll shower together tonight, Mike will drink water throughout the day and start holding it the best he can midway between lunch and dinner time. The day drags on, Bill anxiously looks at his phone from the time Mike leaves to the time he gets home and even continues to do so after he’s finally back from work. There is a sort of fun, a sort of play that comes with every sip of water and a knowing look that his husband shoots at him from across the room. 

Dinner is quick, rushed, and filled with nudging each other under the table, shooting smirks at each other every so often. Bill revels in the way Mike shivers under his touch in any capacity, especially when it’s so subtle that it shouldn’t even affect him. With a sock-clad foot, he wiggles his way up to his husband’s pant leg, just to rub at his ankle bone. Mike inhales sharply across from him and raises his eyebrows, leaning into the touch as best he can. Still, he swallows the food in his mouth and taps the side of his wine glass, muttering out a warning of, “watch yourself,” before taking a hefty swig. Bill feels his own cheeks heat up as a delighted smile spreads across his face, absolutely loving when Mike treats him like this. Dinner goes by smoothly after that, with Mike giving his husband a few pats on the ass as they’re cleaning up. They fall into each other after the kitchen is clean, Bill unable to keep himself from pulling his husband in for a few kisses. Of course with them, it’s never just a smooch here or there, they always end up taking it too far. 

Mike’s the one who pushes his tongue in this time though, so Bill really can’t be blamed here. What’s he going to do, say no? He lets himself be pinned against their marble countertop, welcomes it, and melts when Mike slides his big hands over his hip bones. As always, Bill loses himself in the feeling of it, making quiet noises into their kiss and frowning when Mike pulls away. 

“Don’t give me that look,” his husband says, all too cheerfully for his liking and squeezes his hips, “we have plans tonight, don’t we?” 

Bill nods, slow and kiss drunk while Mike pulls away to begin to lead him towards their bathroom, interlocking their hands as he does. He presses a few stray kisses on the back of Bill’s hands and his fingers as they walk, tugging them both into their shared bathroom. Mike presses him flat against the door as soon as it closes, moving both his hands to cup his husband's face. Bill can’t help but laugh against Mike’s lips, hugging him around the waist before meeting him in the middle for a sweet kiss. They stay there together for a moment after pulling back, just pressing their foreheads against one another’s in a loving gesture that they’ve shared many times over. 

“So, we’re doing this, huh?” Bill says with a nervous grin, squeezing Mike’s waist once as he asks.

“Never too late to back out, if that’s what you wanted to know,” is his husband’s thoughtful response, always so considerate and careful with Bill. But he’s made his mind up now, this is something he wants so desperately, wants to have Mike in this way too. So he just shakes his head and kisses him again before saying, “I’ll keep you updated if I change my mind.” 

Mike grins, wide and excited before pulling away from Bill completely to strip his own shirt off. The sight, no matter how many times Bill sees it, leaves him breathless. It didn’t matter if they were no more than fourteen, sneaking off to swim in the quarry in the summer before Bill moved or now when they were adults. When they lived together and saw each other like this every single morning, night, and in between some days, when Bill gets shirtless photos while he’s working at home sometimes if he’s good. Just being able to be with and see Mike in this way was enough to leave Bill wanting and desperate and he wanted everything he could get with his husband. 

He’s lost in his own train of thoughts as Mike turns to start the shower, letting Bill stare at him as he does it. The attention never bothers him he welcomes it. Mike had never known that a life without Bill had left him touch-starved and desperate for love until Bill had walked back into it. And now that they had each other, he wanted any and everything the other man could offer him. 

Steam clouds up their bathroom quickly, the two of them equally loving their showers scalding hot. Bill is coaxed back to reality by the feeling of his husband’s warm hands pulling his shirt above his head and he lets him, he’d let Mike do anything. They take turns slowly stripping each other down, Bill heading into the shower first with Mike right at his heels. Instead of immediately dropping to his knees, the way he desperately wants to, he pulls his lover into a loving, slow kiss. Just to feel the way his lips move against the others, to feel the push and pull that always comes with making out with Mike. 

He sneaks a hand down, scratching lightly at his husband’s built chest as he goes to wrap his hand around his cock. Mike huffs out a breathless laugh as Bill starts to stroke him over and reaches down to bat his hand away. 

“Stop that,” he mumbles with traces of glee in his tone, wrapping his hand around Bill’s wrist to pull him off, “it’ll just be harder for me to do what we planned on doing.”

This causes a laugh to bubble up in Bill’s chest, cheeks flushing from the heat and the prospect of what’s to come, “you can say it, you know.” 

“What? That I’m about to piss on you? I thought that would ruin the mood a bit,” Mike huffs out his own chuckle, hand still on his wrist. He pulls him in that way so that they’re pressed up together, flushed chest to chest. He then moves his arms to wrap around Bill’s surprisingly lithe waist, holding him nice and tight. Bill can’t help the way his mind grows light, in a mixture of arousal and love for the man against him, feel more comfortable and safe than he has in his entire life. Mike often has that effect on him, giving him a fleeting moment of forgetting that anything awful had to happen for them to get up to this point. 

“I think it would be a little hot,” Bill confesses, eyes averting away and lips pursing as he moves his hands to curl in Mike’s chest hair. He smiles as he feels the way his lover laughs at him, with his whole chest and full-bodied. 

“I’m sure you would,” Mike replies after getting his giggles out, leaning forward to press his lips against Bill’s just unable to resist him for too long. He reaches a strong hand up to cup at Bill’s cheek, pulling him even deeper into it. They stay like that for a moment, languidly kissing under the steady stream of their shower. And then Mike slides a hand up the back of Bill’s hair until he reaches the top of his head, grabbing a firm fistful there. He makes Bill pull back that way, dragging him out of the kiss and grinning at the flustered look on his husband’s face already. He uses the hand in Bill’s hair to push him down onto his knees, in front of his already swelling up cock. 

“Please,” Bill whispers, already desperate and begging for it. He can’t help it, Mike brings something entirely new out of him, something carnal and slutty. 

Mike shakes his head at the shameless display of neediness below him, just tightens the grip in Bill’s hair in a way that makes him almost stop breathing entirely, “you know what to do if you don’t like it?”

“Yeah,” he breaths back, nodding furiously, “yeah, just please-”  
“Tell me again,” Mike interrupts, stare firm and unwavering.  
“I’ll use the safeword or tap your thigh twice if I want to put it in my mouth.”   
“Good.” 

And then Mike’s using his free hand to grab his own cock and aim it towards Bill’s chest. Any thought that was in his brain has been turned to mush as he’s moved in place, sitting up on his knees, ready for Mike to use. The man above him grumbles out a rough, “you ready?” as he tries to seem unaffected by the whole ordeal, but Bill knows better. He nods, fighting the unconscious urge to open his mouth before anything even comes out. 

There’s an odd, almost awkward lull where nothing happens for a few moments. And then, Bill sees Mike’s brow furrow and jolts when a hot stream hits his chest first. He feels a moan escape him, taking him by surprise as he stays there and takes it. Bill finds himself almost unable to move or react really, aside from how painfully hard his cock is at the feeling of it. Bill does manage to lean down, mouth open and seeking as he tries to get some in his mouth. He gets a good spoonful in before swallowing it down greedily, whining at the sensation of it. Distantly, he hears Mike groan above him and it’s over far too soon. 

He’s being pulled up before he can even register that he’s on his feet again and Mike pulls him into a hard kiss, licking into his mouth and pressing him up against the cool wall of the shower. Bill can feel his husband’s nose scrunching at the stale taste and laughs when he pulls back.

“What? Don’t like the taste? It’s yours,” he teases, gasping at the way Mike’s hand wraps around his throat and pulls him into another kiss.

“I don’t care,” Mike gets out, in that gruff way he does when he’s turned on. He uses his free hand to grip their cocks together, both men matching moans as Mike starts to stroke them over. Bill clings onto his shoulders, pressing his forehead against the others as he lets himself be taken care of. 

Mike finds a good rhythm between the both of them fucking into the tight ring of his hand, panting into Bill’s mouth, “you still taste good to me.” 

This makes Bill break out into a smile before his head falls back, eyes screwing shut as Mike immediately goes to mouth at the column of his neck. 

“Taste like you’re mine like I own a part of you,” Mike whispers out harshly, biting down after he says so. It makes his husband’s hips twitch and start to moan in the way he does when he’s close, all high-pitched and strung out. Some sense of pride fills his chest as Bill melts underneath his touches, always making him feel powerful when he gets him like this. 

Bill finishes first and slumps against the wall for a solid minute before reaching forward to take Mike’s cock in his hands himself, jerking him off hard and fast. It only takes Mike a handful of minutes before he cums all over Bill’s hand, moaning against his mouth. 

They take their time to wash each other down, taking turns and pressing kisses into soapy skin. The two of them take their time, just enjoying each other’s company and knowing that they could take on anything together, that they could try anything together. 

Mike’s hugging him from the back when he speaks up again, kissing at the back of his neck. 

“We should try that again sometime,” he whispers, smiling when Bill’s body wracks with a tiny laugh, “what? Too eager?”

“No, no,” Bill responds, turning in his husband’s arms to kiss him once, “not too eager. It was good, really good. Next time we could try it more in my mouth? Or on my face?” 

“Shhh, stop talking,” Mike shushes, squeezing Bill’s body once, “I’ll get hard again, impossible as it may sound.” 

Bill laughs at that, head shaking and nose scrunching slightly as he reaches up to cup the face of the man in front of him, “who knew refined Mike Hanlon was such a pervert?”   
Mike can’t stop himself from chuckling along with him at this comment, leaning close to touch their lips together and whisper, “something tells me you knew all along.” 

Bill shrugs, a lovesick smile pressed into his skin as he murmurs back, “I had an inkling.” 

“Oooh, inkling huh? You are a writer.”  
“Fuck you, it’s not even a hard word.”  
“I mean… for you it must be.” 

Mike laughs again, so nice and loud that it bounces off the shower walls at Bill’s fake scandalized face. 

“I can’t believe you hate me all of the sudden, I let you pee on me!” He whispers in mock pain, the corners of his mouth threatening to tug up into a smile. 

“Please, you begged me to pee on you,” Mike retaliates, snickering when Bill pinches at his side in revenge. 

“Dick,” Bill grumbles, a fond smile still ever-present as he says it. He relaxes a little, looking over Mike’s face as he sighs softly before stating with a huge sense of certainty, “I love you, and I’m glad I get to be here with you.” 

The sudden sweetness makes Mike’s eyes go soft and he whispers under his breath, “aw, baby.” Then, he’s leaning forward and rubbing his nose against Bill’s before responding with a resounding, “I love you too, and I’m glad that we get to be together.”


End file.
